1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly structure of an automotive door harness that can be assembled onto the automotive door with high efficiency and can reliably water-proof the door without using a grommet.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 7 shows an assembly structure of an automotive door harness described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Specification No. Heisei 8-33166.
This structure has a recessed groove 73 at a front end face 72 of a door panel 71 on the hinge mounting side extending in a direction of door thickness. In this recessed groove 73 is laid a wiring harness 74, over which is slid and fitted a base plate portion 76 of a rubber grommet 75, with a front end portion 74a of the wiring harness inserted through a bellows portion 77 of the grommet 75 so that the wiring harness can be led toward the car body side.
The above structure, however, requires troublesome processes of inserting the wiring harness 74 through a hole 78 of the grommet 75 and putting the front end of the bellows portion 77 in place on the car body side.
FIG. 8 and 9 show an assembly structure of the automotive door harness described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Specification No. Showa 58-113566.
In this structure, both a door panel 81 and a car body 82 are formed with piercing holes 83, 84, through which is passed a cylindrical elastic protector 85 made of rubber having a wiring harness 86 inserted therethrough, with one end of the elastic protector 85 secured to the car body with a clamp 87 and the other end extending unfixed along the door panel 81. A core material 88 is inserted in a part of the protector 85 on the door side to give it a certain rigidity so that when a door 90 is opened about a hinge 89 as shown in FIG. 9, the protector 85 slides in the piercing hole 83 and bends at an intermediate portion to follow the movement of the door 90.
This structure, however, requires a cumbersome assembly work of inserting the protector 85 through the piercing holes 83, 84 with the door 90 open. This installation of the wiring harness 86 is not easy particularly because the protector 85 on the door side does not bend.